Solo es imposible
by CielPhantomhiive
Summary: George descubre a sus padres manipulando el reloj familiar y apartando una manecilla. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Querían olvidarse de él? / Drama, sobre la muerte de Fred.


Hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre George después de la muerte de Fred. Realmente no quería hacer algo especialmente Angst (?) así que espero que no lo sea mucho. Por si las moscas, lo pongo en la categoría (?).

Ya sabéis, los personajes no me pertenecen (SI ME PERTENECIESEN, FRED NUNCA, JAMÁS HABRÍA MUERTO :_D), son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Era una oscura, oscura habitación. Las luces habían sido ignoradas, y la única persona que estaba dentro de aquellas paredes no parecía tener intención de hacerles caso. No necesitaba luz, no la quería. El intenso y carnívoro negro devoraba el ambiente reduciendo el espacio y a él no le importaba. Estaba sólo con la oscuridad y eso era suficiente. ¿Para qué encender las luces? No necesitaba ver lo grande y vacía que era la habitación. Vacía, muy vacía. Quizás llena de cajas, quizás atacada por polvo. Pero vacía y muy solitaria. George descansaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en una de las paredes dentro de aquella oscuridad. Miraba sus dedos, los cuales sostenían dos objetos alargados y metalizados. Pesaban un poco, pero no mucho. Miraba en la dirección donde sabía que estaban esos objetos, pero no los veía, cosa contraria a su mirada, pues era seria y fija, como la de un jocoso lector interesado en un apasionante libro de aventuras.<p>

La espalda del pelirrojo golpeó lentamente la pared que le servía de fiel apoyo, a la vez que suspiraba abatido dejando sus manos a lado y lado de su cuerpo. Sus pies resbalaron por el suelo hasta dejar las piernas completamente estiradas en el mismo, haciendo un ruido de roce en el acto. Fue un movimiento parecido al de una persona que se resigna con algo importante. Por un momento desafió las sombras, mirándolas como si fuese a salir algo de ellas, hasta que terminó cerrando sus ojos, los cuales fregó después con su mano izquierda en un único movimiento. El dedo pulgar fregaba el ojo izquierdo, el índice el derecho. Dedo pulgar, izquierdo, dedo índice, derecho. Dedo pulgar... ¿Qué fregaba el dedo pulgar? Miró su mano extrañado, como si le hubiesen engañado con una compra cualquiera. No se notaba la mano, la tenía congelada, y quería culpar a ese detalle del vacío que había sentido en su dedo pulgar. Se toco la cara por si a caso. Estaba teniendo una extraña sensación, una extraña, horrible y familiar sensación.

Durante cierto período, George Weasley había tenido unas curiosas pesadillas en las que le arrancaban medio cuerpo en una densa oscuridad. Tocaba su cara con la mano derecha y se sentía. La tocaba con su izquierda y no había nada. En ese momento había revivido esa pesadilla de una manera muy real. Esa oscuridad le estaba volviendo loco.

Chasqueó la lengua como un crío meneando la cabeza como intentando desperezarse y procedió a masajearse la cara con la palma de ambas manos, como lavándose sin agua. Sin embargo olvidó los objetos que una de sus manos sostenía insistentemente, así que cuando el chico se llevó las manos a la cara, se golpeó él mismo con lo que sostenía de manera un tanto patética.

Con una mueca pronunciada, miró acusadoramente a su mano. Allí estaban. No las podía ver bien, pero él sabía que las tenía. Dos largas, metalizadas y duras manecillas de reloj era lo que ocupaba su mano. Eran alargadas y solo sosteniéndolas se podía saber que tenían un decorado a lo antiguo muy especial. Ambas eran iguales, tanto de largo como de ancho. Se asemejaban a una cuchara, pues las manecillas terminaban con una forma redonda y aplanada, donde cada una tenía una fotografía pequeña.

George suspiró profundamente, encorvando su espalda y doblando sus piernas. Inclinado sobre si mismo, solo podía pensar en esas manecillas y en porque las tenía él y no estaban en su lugar correspondiente.

Se había peleado. Con Molly, su madre. Sí, pero esta vez no era una pelea inocente. No era una broma, nadie se había reído del hecho. Pero no fue culpa suya. Él aún culpaba a su madre por lo que pretendía hacer.

_- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?_

Cuando formuló esa pregunta a sus padres esa misma mañana, no pensaba que desencadenaría tal pelea. Pero lo que menos esperaba era la verdad, pese a que no le hacía falta ninguna respuesta para saber lo que estaban haciendo.

Sabía la respuesta, pero quería otro motivo para que su sangre no hirviese tanto. Porque claro, si tu padre esta desmontando el reloj familiar que contiene una manecilla para cada miembro de la familia, podría estar arreglándolo. ¿Un golpe quizás? Podría haberse caído y solamente lo estaba arreglando. Esa era una respuesta que le gustaba, sí, le encantaba. Pero la cosa cambiaba si uno se fijaba en una sola manecilla apartada de las demás, como si no hubiesen contado con ella a la hora de ir a montar el reloj.

- _Hijo..._

Tenía en la mente la imagen clara de su madre abriendo la boca queriendo hablar. Le costaba y se le notaba, pero no por ello George aflojaba la mirada. Quería su respuesta falsa, quería su mentira.

- _George, justo a tiempo. ¡Fíjate! Así es como los muggles manipulan los objetos. ¡Mira! Estas preciosidades se llaman her... ¡Herramientas! Eso es ¿No es interesante desmontar algo con estas cosas de muggle?_

También se acordaba de ese detalle, de su padre intentando suavizar el ambiente. ¿Cosas de muggle? Eso a él no le importaba. Estaban manipulando el reloj familiar y habían apartado la manecilla de alguien. La de Fred.

_- Mamá, ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Dímelo. ¿Vais a quitar esa manecilla?_

Y su madre miró la manecilla. Apartada de los demás, sola. Con esa fotografía moviéndose y sonriendo. George no la imitó, siguió viendo a su madre de manera dura. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, se le terminaba la paciencia, esa que nunca había tenido.

_- ¡Mamá!_

_- Hijo, tienes que entender lo difícil que es para tu madre y para mi que..._

_- ¿Difícil? ¿Qué es difícil?_

George se removió acordándose de esa escena dentro del cuarto sin luz. Era posible que hubiese sido algo duro con su madre, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello si el tema trataba de su hermano gemelo.

_- George..._

- _¿Qué es difícil, papá? ¿Acordarse de él? ¿Ver la manecilla? Eso es difícil, pero retirarla no lo es. Es difícil hablar de él pero, ¡La manecilla puede quitarse perfectamente! ¿Ya os estáis olvidando de él? ¿Le estáis apartando de vosotros? Pues os diré una cosa, ¡Si le quitáis del estúpido reloj, a mi tampoco me pongáis!_

El estruendo de la puerta principal de la Madriguera cerrándose después de que George cogiese ambas manecillas y huyera de la escena, rebotaba dentro del cráneo del único de los gemelos Weasley que quedaba con vida. Aún se encontraba en ese cuarto, aún estaba ahí sentado, pero la pelea con sus padres y el final que tuvo la misma le torturaban de una mala manera.

Después de haber salido de su casa, el único lugar al que se le ocurrió ir fue ese. La tienda que su hermano y él tenían abierta en el Callejón Diagón, Sortilegios Weasley. Vagó inconscientemente hasta ella, y una vez delante de la misma, se quedó mirando la entrada. Ya no habían luces, ni fuegos artificiales. No había nada que sorprendiese, porque ahora esa tienda era la más oscura del callejón. Se acordó de los comentarios que de vez en cuando hacían los amigos que entraban en el establecimiento. "_Bonitas luces", "¡Sorprendente! Los fuegos artificiales son preciosos" _o _"¿Cómo habéis logrado que quedase tan bien?"_

¿Luces? ¿Fuegos artificiales? Esas palabras eran algo que George no podía imaginar en esa situación. Miraba la tienda y le resultaba imposible imaginarla con el decorado que antes tenía. ¿De verdad en algún momento esa había sido una divertida tienda de bromas?

Si lo había sido en algún momento... Sin Fred no lo volvería a ser. Jamás.

Tragó saliva con los ojos cerrados, como si fuese la cosa más complicada del mundo. Cuando volvió a abrir sus párpados, sintió el dolor que le hacía el esfuerzo de que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a una luz que no había antes. Miró hacia su derecha. La luz de la luna se había colado por un agujero que no había visto antes, y la misma rebotaba contra las metálicas manecillas que aún descansaban en sus manos. Siguió la luz y miró de nuevo las manecillas. Las movió un poco para que la luz diese en ellas al completo. Estaban ahí, tan perfectas, tan iguales. Tan solas. Miraba la manecilla que le representaba a él. Su foto sonreía, se movía divertido. Pero era triste y solitaria. Miró la de Fred, la cual estaba exactamente igual.

Al notar que se estaba comenzando a formar un nudo en su garganta, George alzó su mirada hacia el techo apartando también las manecillas de su campo de visión. Volvió a tragar saliva, y forzó los ojos a no empaparse. No quería llorar. No más.

Volvió a bajar su mirada, aún y cuando seguía el riesgo de romper a llorar en cualquier momento, manteniendo las manecillas fuera de su campo de visión.

Era extraña su situación. Tanto tiempo junto a su hermano, y jamás había predecido un dolor semejante. Pero claro, él nunca, jamás, llegó a pensar que se separarían. ¿Qué mente podría pensar eso? Eran hermanos, gemelos, dos cuerpos y un alma. ¿A caso podía vivir el uno sin el otro? George estaba comprobando que no.

Y, de repente, la imagen de su madre observando la manecilla de Fred se le formuló en la cabeza. Los ojos de su madre estaban secos, pero jamás había visto unos tan tristes.

Negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en ella, su orgullo se lo impedía. Decidido, se levantó de su sitio, sintiendo sus piernas adormecidas. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado? No lo sabía. Había entrado en aquél establecimiento, escondiéndose en el rincón más apartado de la trastienda para no ser encontrado.

Pegó un bufido de valor, e hizo ademán de ir a caminar. Pero no pudo, algo le paró en seco. La traicionera luz que había escarbado por las paredes del establecimiento como una rata hambrienta, se había tomado la molestia de iluminar algo más que las manecillas. El rayo recto de luz, se estampaba contra un objeto grande que no sabía que tenía. Un espejo. Era un espejo de cuerpo entero, razonablemente ancho y muy alto. No se podía ver todo, pero George alcanzaba a ver su parte superior reflejada en él. Se quedó mirando el reflejo, como si de un trozo de paraíso se tratase. Sus ojos no veían nada más, solo el reflejo. Sus fuerzas le habían dejado, sentía su cuerpo presente, pero su mente estaba dentro del espejo.

Sin más, de la forma más lenta y tortuosa posible, caminó hacia el espejo. Alzó una mano antes de llegar a él, y posó de la forma más delicada posible sus dedos en el reflejo. Se veía a si mismo, pero le daba la sensación de que era Fred el que estaba dentro del espejo. Tan parecidos, tan iguales... Tan separados.

George sintió que su barbilla se arrugaba, y volvió a cerrar los párpados para secar sus ojos. Luego se acercó algo más brusco al espejo, y se apoyó en él con ambas manos, sin soltar las manecillas. Se miró a si mismo atentamente, como esperando a que su reflejo saliese del espejo y le tomase de la mano. Pero nada pasó. El reflejo solamente se dedicaba a imitarle. Podía ver que la persona reflejada cada vez tenía más ganas de llorar. Le estaba comenzando a ser imposible aguantar las lágrimas. Su interior se estaba destrozando, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban terriblemente. Ni siquiera sabía si lograría mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese espejo?

Esa frase interrumpió todos los ensañamientos de George. Se asustó hasta el punto de sentir un espasmo por todo su cuerpo, y giró tan rápido la cabeza hacia la voz, que su cuello le pegó un tirón. Pero no hizo caso del dolor, alguien más estaba ahí, y esa voz le era tristemente familiar.

- El espejo que aumenta tu estado anímico... Si una persona alegre se mira en él, termina el doble de contenta. Y si una persona triste se mira en él...

La persona que hablaba avanzó hasta colocarse cerca de la luz, para ser vista. Inconfundible, era inconfundible. George sabría de quién se trataba aunque le hubiesen arrancado los ojos y mordisqueado las orejas, pero su corazón se disparó al ver que la luz le mostraba lo que ya creía que era. Tan iluminado, igual. Un segundo espejo. El fantasma de Fred.

- Nunca... logramos venderlo - Susurró mirando a los ojos a su hermano vivo.

En cuanto George y Fred chocaron miradas, el primero pudo reaccionar. Se olvidó completamente del espejo, y pasó a ir en dirección al fantasma tan rápido como sus piernas le dejaron. Alzó una mano para acortar las distancias, pero en cuanto fue a abrazarlo, le atravesó, tropezando con torpeza con algo que no logró identificar, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Terminó estirado, sintiendo un escozor terrible en las manos y las rodillas, así como en la barbilla. Las manecillas se le habían caído, perdiéndose y haciendo ruido durante toda la caída. Pasaron algunos segundos, y ninguno dijo nada. George no le veía, pero sabía que Fred no había podido girarse.

Con esfuerzo, George se intentó incorporar, terminando sentado de mala manera sobre sus rodillas, con las manos aún apoyadas en el suelo.

- Fredy... - Logró articular, antes de romper en un llanto que parecía destrozarle la garganta. Intentó acallarse, pero solo lograba repetir el nombre de su hermano como si suplicase algo. Como si rogara que se quedase a su lado.

Un sollozo inaudible hizo presencia, pero esta vez no era de George. El fantasma de Fred no pudo contener su llanto ante la escena. Pero no podía llorar, ahora no.

- No puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo... No soy tan poderoso - Aclaró de manera pausada y lenta. Le daba miedo decir aquello, por algo que confirmó después; al terminar la frase, el llanto de George se hizo más terrible.

- Fred, Fredy...

El nombrado cerró sus ojos. Las palabras de George salían directamente desde su estómago. No se sabía si hablaba para si mismo o para él, era difícil de saber. También era difícil adivinar lo que decía, las lágrimas eran traicioneras.

- George... - Dijo Fred, costosamente. No quería ver eso, no quería ver a la persona más importante que tenía de esa forma - Tienes que levantarte, George... Vamos, no seas idiota, tienes que levantarte.

Pero George no dijo nada. No podía. Había logrado controlar un poco las lágrimas, pero aún le dolía la garganta, y parecía que los ojos iban a explotarle en cualquier momento. No podía hacer nada más, solo mirar el suelo oscuro, el cual estaba mojando con las gotas que derramaban sus ojos.

- No puedo - Mencionó George. Reafirmó esa frase mostrando un tono de voz miedoso. Le temblaban las palabras, eran como frases escritas por un niño que aún no había aprendido todas las letras - No puedo... - Repitió.

El muerto tensó sus hombros. Si su cuerpo viviese, su corazón habría luchado para salir de su pecho por el acelerado ritmo que llevaría. Pero no estaba vivo.

- Juntos, Georgy - Dijo intentando sonar convencido - Como siempre lo hemos hecho. Juntos.

George intentó respirar pausadamente, siguiendo un ritmo que no encontraba. Sintió un corriente de aire frío a su derecha, y, asustado, volvió la cabeza mirando tras de si, viendo que ya no había nadie. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de miedo. ¿Juntos? ¿Había dicho juntos? ¿Y luego volvía a irse? Eso no era gracioso, no lo era.

Pero en cuanto volvió a girar su cabeza para mirar delante de si, vio una figura que antes no estaba. De nuevo Fred, el fantasma, pero ahora agachado delante de George.

George le miró esperanzado, sintiendo un par de lágrimas más seguir el recorrido que las anteriores habían abierto por sus mejillas. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de su hermano, el cual también le miraba atento.

Y sonrió. Fred sonrió a George también con lágrimas en sus ojos. Fue una sonrisa sincera, amable y tranquila. Luego, el mismo, tendió una mano hacia el que estaba sentado en el suelo. La dejó tendida frente a él sin dejar de sonreírle.

Por acto reflejo, al ver el acto del otro, George alzó también una de sus dañadas manos. Aún se le repetía el dolor en las mismas por la caída, pero ese pequeño detalle no necesitaba atención. Sin apartar la vista de su hermano, posó su mano humana sobre la mano fantasmal. No sentía nada, era como tocar el aire, pero la dejó así, sobre la otra. Ambos, hicieron ver que se tomaban la mano, cerrándolas sobre la contraria.

Fred ensanchó su sonrisa.

- ¿Ves? Juntos. Como siempre ha sido y siempre será.

Y en ese momento, George sintió su pecho liberado. Fue como si le hubiesen arrancado una planta carnívora que estaba posando sus raíces en su corazón. Y sintió una tranquilidad enorme, así como una esperanza que no creía que existiese. Parpadeó un par de veces, asintiendo a modo de comprensión para que el otro supiese que aceptaba sus palabras, y, en cuanto volvió a parpadear, el viento se llevó el fantasma de su hermano, haciéndolo desaparecer, pero cubriendo a la persona que aún estaba allí de un agradable aroma a prado.

La mano de George que momentos antes había intentado tocar la de Fred, colgaba en el aire de manera perdida, pero con esperanza. Cerró esa mano y se la llevó al pecho, palpándolo luego para asegurarse de que seguía teniéndolo. Era extraño, se sentía libre, como si fuese a volar en cualquier momento. George miró a su espalda, queriendo ver de nuevo a su hermano, pero no estaba. Aún así, aún con la mano en su pecho, cerró sus ojos y se acordó de la última sonrisa que su gemelo le había dedicado. Sin estar presente de ello, esa sonrisa se le contagió, y sus labios dibujaron una especie de puente al revés. Sí, era una sonrisa, y una de las sinceras. Parecía que no había sonreído en años, las mejillas ya no estaban acostumbradas a ese gesto y se le tensaron un poco.

Pero no dejó de sonreír. Él lo sabía, ahora lo había comprendido. Desde la muerte de su hermano, había tenido varias sensaciones dentro de si. Sentía la tristeza, el vacío,... Y algo que no sabía lo que era. Pero ahora ya lo había averiguado.

- Juntos - Imitó el tono de voz de su hermano, abriendo sus ojos y parpadeando para quitar las lágrimas que le quedaban en sus ojos, a la vez que con las mangas de ambos brazos se limpiaba tercamente las mejillas, casi con prisa - De acuerdo, juntos - Dijo para si mismo, sonriendo y sintiéndose algo idiota.

Luego, buscó con ambas manos por el suelo, como una persona que busca sus gafas caídas. Encontró una y luego la otra manecilla, y se levantó tan rápido que se mareó, pero pudo tenerse en pie, pese a que sus piernas estaban cansadas y no querían moverse. Aún así, sosteniendo las manecillas con ambas manos, caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la tienda. La abrió enérgico, y al alzar la vista hacia delante, le vio.

Su madre, Molly, estaba fuera de la tienda, mirando por los cristales como buscando algo. Se le veía preocupada, apurada, casi al borde de las lágrimas. George se paró en seco cuando la vio, y sintió una enorme culpabilidad dentro de si, la que se había estado negando hasta entonces.

La señora Weasley pareció divisar algo entre la oscuridad, porque comenzó a mirar más fijamente un punto en concreto, con cierta esperanza. George, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta en la que ella estaba recostada, mirando dentro. Su paso había cambiado de apresurado a lento.

Supo cuando su madre le reconoció, porque en la cara de la misma se dibujó una expresión de alivio como no había otra. Ambos se estuvieron mirando durante el camino que George dibujaba hasta la puerta, hasta que llegó a la misma y la abrió con calma. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un tiempo sin decir nada. George salió de la tienda y cerró la puerta tras de si, carraspeando un poco y mirando luego al suelo.

- Hijo, hijo mío yo... - Comenzó Molly, pero George alzó una mano desnuda de manera lenta delante de ella, como indicándole que no hablase más.

George suspiró mirándole con sinceridad a los ojos, y abajó la mano. Luego, la alzó de nuevo después de haber cogido algo de su otra mano, y la estiró hacia su madre. Era una manecilla, y esa era su disculpa.

Justo al momento, Molly sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, comprendiendo las intenciones de su hijo. Le estaba devolviendo su manecilla para que le pusiesen en el reloj, George había entendido y aceptado el acto que presenció esa mañana.

- George... - Atinó a decir Molly, con la emoción en cada palabra y también con mucho cariño.

En cuanto la mujer alzó una mano para ir a coger la manecilla, George retiró la mano de forma burlona, mirando divertido a su madre, mientras ésta le miraba sin comprender.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Esa no es la mía! Es la de Fredy. ¿Ves? Ésta es la mía - Dijo tendiéndole la otra - ¿Cómo puedes confundirnos después de tantos años? Parece mentira, mamá.

Fue lo que le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, ésa que había perdido tiempo atrás. La otra, compartió su sonrisa entendiendo la buena intención de su hijo y fue a coger la otra, pero también la retiró.

- ¡Era broma! La primera es la mía - Dijo, riéndose de su propio chiste - ¿Cómo has podido picar?

Y rió, rió de nuevo contagiándole la risa a su madre, la cual aún tenía lágrimas bajándole por la mejilla. Después, George sintió de nuevo el nudo en su garganta, y sus lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse. Pero no perdió la sonrisa.

Estiró ambas manecillas hacia su madre, la cual las cogió y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Ambos se miraron un poco más, y cuando George comenzaba a perder la sonrisa por culpa del llanto, Molly le abrazó cariñosamente. George respondió el abrazo con fuerza, y ambos lloraron en el hombro del otro, recuperando de a ratos la sonrisa que el llanto quería disipar.

George lo sabía. Su cuerpo se llenó de sentimientos angustiosos a partir de la muerte de Fred. Pero todos habían desaparecido con la visita del fantasma de su hermano, porque le había hecho comprender que no podía hacer las cosas solo. Borró todos los sentimientos, excepto uno, el que no había logrado reconocer. Era el sentimiento de compañía, la compañía de su hermano, el cual nunca le abandonó, ni siquiera después de morir. Lo comprendió cuando Fred le había recordado cómo hacían las cosas siempre. Juntos.

- Mamá... - Balbuceó George, aún en el hombro de su madre. Pero ésta, para escucharle mejor, se alejó un tanto de su querido hijo, para verle bien - Puedo... ¿Puedo ayudar yo también a montar el reloj? Quiero... que lo hagamos toda la familia junta.

Y Molly le sonrió, sintiendo que de nuevo las palabras de su hijo habían logrado emocionarla.

- Claro, hijo, por supuesto que si, cielo - Corrió a asentir, de la forma más cariñosa que pudo, y luego volvieron los dos hacia la Madriguera, llegando a la misma con un par de sonrisas incuestionables.

El reloj fue montado entre toda la familia utilizando las herramientas muggle, tal y como Arthur había querido. Se unieron todas las manecillas excepto la de Fred.

Esa manecilla, la colgaron en el centro de la sala de estar, era lo primero que se veía cuando entrabas en ella. La colgaron ahí para no olvidar jamás la sonrisa de un querido familiar muerto que velaba por todos ellos, en especial por su otra parte del mundo, su indiscutible mitad, su gemelo George.

* * *

><p>Y así (?).<p>

Hasta aquí el coso emo este. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y que no os hayáis emado tanto como yo al escribirlo xDDD *La muerte de Fred es un tema delicado(?)*.

Estoy abierta a críticas, pero no me matéis, ¿Vale? (?).


End file.
